Pokemon Of Zero
by 3rdNightingale
Summary: Louise summons a certain cute pink pokemon. She got what she asked for in a way.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon of Zero**

**Trace Carter here with yet another Zero no Tsukaima story. I thought of making a story where Louise actually summons a magical creature instead of a Human, and this is the result. Enjoy. :D**

**Summary: Louise doesn't summon Saito, in fact she doesn't even summon a human. She summons a creature that is stronger than even a gryphon or a manticore.**

**Warning: characters will be a bit OOC**

**Trace Carter does not own Pokemon or Zero no Tsukaima.**

It was the day of the Springtime Summoning Ritual at the Tristain Academy of Magic. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, a second year student at the academy, was hoping to summon a powerful familiar like she had promised her rival Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst that she would summon the greatest familiar out of all of them. Unfortunately all of her other spells ended in explosions. Soon it was her turn and Louise stepped forward and raised her wand.

"_My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!_" chanted Louise.

There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared, a small, pink, catlike creature was sitting in the center of the clearing.

"What is that?" asked Kirche, "I've never seen anything like it.

"Mew," said the pink creature as it floated off the ground.

"Please complete the ritual Miss Vallière," said Jean Colbert, the teacher that was overseeing the ritual.

"Yes sir," said Louise as she walked up to the creature that was almost as tall as she was, "_Pentagon of the five elements, please bless this humble creature and make it my familiar._"

Louise then leaned forward and kissed the pink creature on the nose.

"Mew?" said the creature before it squealed in pain as letters appeared on its right paw, "Meeeew! MEW MEW!"

Louise winced at the cute creature's cry of pain, "It will be over soon," she said to the creature.

Soon the pink creature's squeals of pain went away and it turned to Louise, "_That really hurt,_" it whined in a childish female voice.

"I'm sorry," said Louise. The creature's childlike tone kindled a spark of Maternal Instinct within her, "what's your name?"

"_My name is Mew,_" said the creature, "_I'm a Pokémon._"

"Miss Vallière," said Colbert, "can you understand it?"

"_I'm not an 'it' I'm a Pokémon._" pouted Mew.

Louise nodded, "I can understand Mew."

"You're calling it Mew?" asked Kirche.

"That's what it said its name is," said Louise.

"Well I believe that is all for today," said Colbert great job everyone.

With that the students all began to levitate back to the school building.

"You should just walk, Louise," taunted a student.

"Yeah," teased another, "you may be able to perform Summon Servant, but your other spells are failures."

"_That looks like fun,_" said Mew.

"Yeah," said Louise, "but I...woah!"

Mew had used its psychic powers to lift them both off them off the ground and they floated after the students. The students were surprised at this sight and Louise and her new familiar flew past them and to her room.

"How did you do that?" asked Louise in amazement once they had touched down in her room.

"_That was nothing,_" laughed Mew, "_I can do lot's more!_"

"Like what?" asked Louise eagerly.

"_I can use any Pokémon attack, so I can fly, teleport, and even transform!_" said Mew happily.

"Transform?" said Louise.

Mew nodded, "_Like this!_"

Mew glowed with light and transformed into a blue creature with red wings and an armored grey belly.

"SALAMENCE!" it roared.

Louise had stars in her eyes. Her familiar could turn into a DRAGON! Take that Kirche!

"Amazing!" said Louise.

"_Thanks,_" said Mew changing back with a yawn, "_I'm sleepy._"

Louise nodded, "It is getting late. I'll change and you can go and sleep over there."

Mew looked at where a pile of hay sat in a corner and drooped.

"_So I can't sleep with you, master?_" asked Mew with a super cute puppy dog eyes expression that melted Louise's heart and made her feel that forcing Mew to sleep on a pile of hay would be like killing one of her sister Cattleya's puppies right in front of said sister.

"I…guess…you…could…sleep…on…my…bed," said Louise as she struggled to resist the look and failed.

"_YAY!_" said a happy Mew as the Pokémon flew over and curled up on the bed like a pink kitten.

Louise sighed. She wanted to assert her position as the master, but this little creature was just too cute and adorable to treat like some dog. Shaking her head, Louise changed into her nightgown and climbed into her bed. As she was drifting off, she felt Mew crawl up and snuggle into her.

xXsceneXx

The next morning, Louise awoke to find herself hugging her familiar as if the pink Pokémon was a large plushie. Louise carefully removed herself and got dressed. Her familiar was curled up on her sheets like a cute pink kitten, causing her to smile.

"Mew," said Louise, "it's time to wake up."

"_Muuu, five more minutes,_" groaned Mew.

"I have to go to class," said Louise, "and you need to come too."

"_I'm a Pokémon,_" said Mew, "_I don't go to class._"

"You're still my familiar," said Louise, "and there is an event scheduled for students and their familiars."

When Mew still made no attempt to leave the soft, comfortable bed, she tried a different tactic, "There will be some tasty treats at the event. If you don't wake up, you won't get any."

Immediately Mew was out of bed, literally Teleporting to Louise's side, "_Let's go, Master!_"

With another sigh, Louise headed out of the room with her familiar floating behind her.

xXsceneXx

As Louise walked to her classroom, she was stopped by Kirche with Kirche's familiar, Flame trailing behind her.

"So it looks like you managed to summon a familiar after all, Louise," said Kirche in a mocking tone, "it doesn't look like much though. My Flame is obviously superior. He's a Salamander from the Fire Mountains."

Before Louise could retort Mew floated up to Flame and looked at the familiar, "_This looks like some kind of Fire Type, like a Charizard without wings._"

"A what?" asked Louise.

To answer her question, Mew transformed, changing into a large orange dragon with a blazing flame on the tip of its tail.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Kirche, "Did your familiar just transform?"

Louise smirked, "As you can see, my familiar is quite special."

Mew transformed back to normal and flew around Louise as Kirche eyed the pink Pokémon with a trace of envy.

"I did say I would summon the best familiar," said Louise before she headed to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon of Zero**

**I'm glad so many people have liked the first chapter, so back by popular demand, the pink duo, Mew and Louise.**

**Note: sorry about the wait. I was trying to figure out what to do with this plot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Mew headed out to the courtyard with Louise and found a place to sit at a small table. Classes had been canceled for the day and second year students were encouraged to use the time to get to know their Familiars better. Louise was watching her pink Familiar eat a warm scone that a black haired maid had brought for them. As she watched Mew, Louise sipped from her teacup, enjoying the flavor of the floral tea that the school prepared. Eventually, she put down her cup and took a breath. It was time to learn more about the being she had summoned.

"Mew," said Louise.

"_Yes?_" said Mew as the pink creature looked up from its snack.

"What exactly are you?" asked Louise.

"_That's easy,_" said Mew, "_I'm a Pokémon._"

"What is a Pokémon?" asked Louise.

"_A Pokémon is a Pokémon I guess,_" Mew replied as it finished off the scone, "_why are you asking?_"

"I guess I just wanted to learn more about you," sighed Louise, "maybe it wasn't the best idea."

"_Don't be discouraged master,_" said Mew as it flew up to Louise, "_I can still do lots of stuff. And are there more snacks?_"

"If I get you more, will you tell me more about yourself?" asked Louise.

"_Sure!_" said Mew happily.

With another sigh at the antics of her too-cute-to-be-legal familiar, Louise ordered another tray of snacks from one of the maids. When the tray arrived, Louise pushed it toward her pink familiar, prompting it to begin to feast on the delicious treats.

"_So what do you want to know?_" asked Mew between bites.

"Everything," said Louise, "what can you do? Are there more creatures like you?"

"_Well,_" said Mew as it held a small tart in its hands, "_I can do lots of cool things that other Pokémon can do. I can fly, breathe fire, freeze things in ice, shoot lightning, and lots more. I haven't seen any other Mew in the world. I'm the only one in the world of Pokémon._"

"That's…amazing," gasped Louise.

"_These snacks are amazing!_" exclaimed Mew, "_It beats the Pecha berries I usually eat!_"

"Pecha berries?" asked Louise.

"_They're these really sweet and juicy berries back home,_" said Mew as it finished off another snack, "_They were my favorite snack, but now I think these treats are the best!_"

Mew gobbled down another treat and floated up, "_I'm going to look for more!_"

Before Louise could protest, the small pink Pokémon flew off to the other tables looking for some fun. As Mew floated along, she saw a small purple bottle lying on the ground. Thinking that it might be something tasty, Mew picked up the bottle and popped the top, before smelling a strong aroma of sweet perfume from the liquid inside.

"What are you doing with that?" asked a blond girl with tight curls as she walked up and re-corked the bottle.

Mew looked at her and projected its voice through its telepathic powers, "I found it on the ground here."

"You can speak in my mind?" said the girl in surprise.

"I'm a Psychic Pokémon," said Mew simply.

"So how did you find that bottle?" asked the girl.

"It was on the ground," said Mew, "I just picked it up. Do you want it?"

"I made it," said the girl, "so I would like it back, thank you very much."

Mew floated up and handed the bottle back to the girl. She was about to pocket the vial when she noticed a particular label on it.

"This bottle…" she murmured before scanning the crowd, looking for someone. Upon seeing who she was looking for, she scowled and marched over to one of the tables.

At the table was a blond student with a rose in his hand, sweet-talking a girl in a uniform with a brown cloak and matching hair. The girl stormed up to the table with mew floating behind her and glared at the boy, making him start.

"Montmorency," said the boy nervously.

"Guiche," said the now named Montmorency dangerously, "why is it that I found this bottle of perfume I personally gave you in the hands of Louise's familiar?"

"It must be a mistake," said Guiche as he began to sweat.

"Really?" said Montmorency, "Then let me read the inscription. '_To my dearest Guiche, keep this by your side just as you already keep my heart._'"

Guiche was really sweating now and the brown haired girl at his side rose to her feet with tears in her eyes, "I knew it!" she cried, "You are seeing Miss Montmorency!"

"Wait Katie, I can explain…" began Guiche.

"I don't want to hear it!" yelled Katie before slapping Guiche across the face, leaving a red handprint on his cheek, and storming off.

"Dearest Montmorency…" began Guiche as he tried to salvage his other relationship.

*POW*

Montmorency interrupted Guiche by decking him with a spectacular right cross that knocked him out of his seat and onto the grass, leaving the fop with a black eye and a bruised ego.

"Two timing idiot!" yelled Montmorency before she stormed off.

Mew laughed a little at the scene and turned to head back to Louise but was stopped by a shout from Guiche.

"You! Familiar!" growled Guiche, "I see your master didn't teach you to properly respect your betters."

Mew simply cocked its head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Perhaps I shall teach you a lesson then," said Guiche, "I cannot forgive one who makes girls cry."

"But wasn't that you?" asked Mew, getting laughter from the students.

"I will teach you to speak that way to me," growled Guiche as he drew his wand and summoned a bronze golem.

"Is this a Pokémon battle?" asked Mew, "Cool! I'll do it!"

"Wait a minute!" yelled Louise as she marched over, "Guiche, what are you doing with my familiar?"

"I'm simply teaching this impudent beast some manners," said Guiche smugly, "though such a creature is probably a perfect match for you, Louise the Zero."

Louise growled at the jab before looking at Guiche with steel in her eyes, "You wanted to teach my familiar a lesson? Then how about we do so at Vestri Court. I'll show you that I _did_ summon the greatest familiar of them all."

"Very well," said Guiche, "I shall meet you there."

Guiche then walked off to the courtyard while Louise turned to face Mew, "I hope all that you told me about yourself wasn't false."

"_Don't worry, master,_" said Mew, "_I can win this Pokémon battle._"

"Then let us go," said Louise.

xXsceneXx

"I didn't think you'd show up," sneered Guiche as he stood in the courtyard, trying to look cool with a black eye and a red handprint on his cheek.

"I could say the same to you," said Louise, "knowing how vain you are, I figured you wouldn't want to show your face with that eye…though it might be an improvement now that I think about it."

"I will not be spoken to in that way by you, Zero!" scowled Guiche, "Since you are so eager for this fight, I will oblige you."

Guiche waved his rose, causing several petals to fall to the ground, each of them transforming into a bronze Valkyrie golem.

"Mew?" said Louise, "You ready?"

"_You bet!_" said Mew.

"Take them down," said Louise as she stepped back.

Mew nodded before breathing out a blast of fire in she shape of a five pronged symbol that struck one of the Valkyries, melting it to slag.

"By the founder…" gasped a student, "Zero's familiar can breathe fire?"

Before Guiche could react, Mew charged up energy in its fist and punched another golem in a blur of movement, shattering the suit of armor upon impact. Guiche snapped out of his daze in time to order the Valkyrie to scramble and attack Mew. As the golems swung their weapons down, Mew was covered with a glowing red aura that sent them flying back with their weapons shattered like glass.

"_Now, TRANSFORM!_" said Mew.

Mew was covered in a bright light and when it faded, Mew had been replaced by a serpentine green dragon with yellow designs on its body.

"RAYQUAZA!" roared Mew, causing Guiche to fall to the ground in fear.

"Did Louise's familiar just turn into a dragon?" asked a student weakly.

"You think she'll forgive us for making fun of her?" wondered another.

Mew charged a sphere of blue energy in the mouth of its new form and fired it as bolts of blue energy that struck the golems, freezing them in place. Striking the ground with its tail, Mew caused rocks to sprout out of the ground around the golems. Finally, Mew spun and sent spinning blades of air that sliced through the golems before Mew created a sphere of black energy and hurled it at the Valkyries, creating an explosion that left a crater where the Valkyries once stood.

"Well," said Louise as she brushed the dust from her clothes, "does that mean I win?"

"B-b-b-b-b-but how?" stammered Guiche.

"I did say that I would summon the best," said Louise, "come now Mew, turn back and I'll get you some more snacks."

"_YAY!_" said Mew as Mew transformed back to normal and the two of them walked off, leaving Louise's dumbstruck classmates in their wake.


End file.
